


Friend of a Friend

by Zhana



Category: RWBY
Genre: College-ish AU, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I don't know or care how old they are, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, i guess, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhana/pseuds/Zhana
Summary: When Blake's girlfriend and one of her closest friends both say they're busy, and won't tell her why, she doesn't think much of it. She just didn't expect to see them spending the day together instead...





	Friend of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb idea.

** Weiss **

[Hey you able to hang out tomorrow?]

[Oh, now she has time for me.]  
[Unfortunately, no, I'm busy tomorrow.]

[ :( ]

[Don't you even start.]  
[I feel like I barely even see you anymore!]

[Well im trying]

[Your new GF is busy too, isn't she?]

[...]  
[So whatre you busy with tomorrow?]

[Secret.]

[Come on you can tell me]

[When do I get to meet this new woman in your life?]

[Not fair...]

[You haven't even told me her name.]  
[We all have our secrets.]  
[Hopefully we'll all be able to get together sooner or later.]  
[Night Blake.]

* * *

 

Blake let out a sigh, tossing her phone onto her bedside table. She hadn't been that distant lately, had she? Though, even if Weiss was exaggerating or teasing, she had a point; it would be nice to get together and introduce her to her girlfriend. Her relationship history left her a bit hesitant to do so until she was _definitely_ certain that her current one would last long enough; that it would be worthwhile to introduce her to her friends and family.

And now, she was fairly certain, things were good. She'd invited Yang to have dinner with her parents at the end of the week, so it was only right that she should meet more of her friends too. Halloween was coming up in just a couple weeks, maybe she could throw a party? That seemed like a prime opportunity to get her girlfriend acquainted with her other friends!

Reaching over to pick her phone back up, she opened the messenger app again. She winced when it took a few moments longer than she expected for Weiss to respond.

* * *

 

** Weiss **

[How about a Halloween party? Ill introduce you to my girlfriend]

[A) I'm trying to get to sleep, please don't text me again tonight.]  
[B) Busy.]

* * *

 

Blake frowned, staring at her phone for a moment in disappointment and confusion. Weiss had plans for Halloween? It had been a while since they'd caught up, but Weiss had _never_ seemed the type for Halloween. She felt an intense curiosity at just what might she might have going on, but concluded it wasn't really any of her business. Well, Weiss would have to wait for another time, but no reason she couldn't invite some other friends over to get to know Yang?

Flicking through her contacts, she smiled at the picture of her girlfriend paired to her contact; a far-too-charming photo of the gorgeous blonde winking one lilac eye as she beamed at the camera, flashing a peace sign. She again felt a pang of regret when Yang took a few moments to respond; guilt assuaged at the first response.

* * *

 

** Yang **

[Hey you still up?]

[For you? Duh!]

[I know you said youre busy tomorrow]  
[but what would you think about a Halloween party?]  
[Thought itd be a great chance for you to meet some of my friends?]

[>.< Sorry already got plans]

[Youre going to a party and didnt invite me?]

[Little sis's bday]

[Srs?]

[Yup:p]  
[was gonna invite you after dinner w/your folks]  
[wanna come?]

[Would that be alright?]

[Totally! I'm meeting your parents this weekend]  
[And now you can meet mine too!]

[Sounds great :) ]  
[still wont tell me what youre up to tmrw?]

[Awesome :) ]  
[And nope! Sworn to secrecy]  
[Night <3]

[:<]  
[Night <3]

* * *

Blake set her phone down with a smile this time. Not how she'd expected the conversation to go, and her idea of a Halloween party was out, but she was elated to be meeting Yang's family. Elation very quickly turned to nervousness as she settled in for bed. Would they like her? She was certain her parents would _love_ Yang, but well, she obviously wasn't her. She shook her head to try and dismiss the self-depreciating thoughts; she was sure that if Yang were there, she'd tell her that her family would adore her too.

Shutting off her light, cozying up in bed, she shut her eyes with a smile. Things really were great.

* * *

 

Things were absolutely not great.

After her failures at socializing the previous night, Blake had woken up that morning and more successfully made plans to see a movie with Ilia and Sun. She'd eaten a decent breakfast, worked on some projects, and then made her way to the mall to meet up with them for lunch before the show. She'd been waiting at near the food court when she'd spotted the last person she expected to see that day.

Weiss' snow white hair stood out amongst the crowd and greenery, checking her watch and looking up and down the hall intermittently. She didn't seem to notice Blake staring at her curiously, slowly making her way closer; blending into the crowd perfectly by comparison. Curiosity nagged at her even more intensely. First she found out Weiss had plans for Halloween of all occasions, and now here she was, at the mall, seemingly waiting for someone?

When Weiss had blown her off, keeping her reasons secret, Blake had reasoned that perhaps it was a family emergency. Or maybe something work or school related. Yet here she was. And if she was waiting for someone... could Weiss be _seeing_ someone? And not told her about it?! That left her feeling a bit incensed as she spied on her friend from a new vantage point. Sure, Blake had kept much about her own girlfriend a secret from Weiss, but at least she'd told her that she was seeing someone at all!

After a moment, Weiss seemed to spot something down one end of the corridor, raising her arm to hail someone through the crowd. Curiosity growing by the moment, Blake followed her gaze into the approaching throng, and immediately felt as though her heart had stopped. If Weiss, not generally the most sociable person, was the last one she'd expected to see at the mall today, then right above her would be her own girlfriend, whose head of bright, golden-blonde hair was currently weaving through the crowd towards them.

Still unnoticed by either of them, Blake watched, dumbstruck, as Yang walked up to Weiss, greeting her cheerfully. She couldn't quite hear them over the crowd, but she could read the annoyance in Weiss' body language as they talked, seeing it gradually evaporate by the moment. Distantly, some part of her brain thought that was simply what being in Yang's presence did. Eventually, Weiss snagged Yang by the arm with a huff, dragging her off somewhere else.

"Blake?"

She wasn't sure how long she'd stood there, staring after the two until someone called her name; the accompanying touch to her shoulder startling her out of her daze. Looking down, she saw Ilia standing beside her, Sun just behind her, both of them looking at her worriedly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, you look like you were possessed or somethin'!"

"I... I'm fine, sorry," Blake shook her head, bringing herself back to the moment fully, "Lunch?"

Though still seeming uncertain, her two friends continued on with their meet-up, eventually seeming reassured. For her part, Blake put on a good show of engaging. She could not tell you a single vague detail about the movie they saw.

* * *

 

There was probably a perfectly reasonable explanation for why one of Blake's closest friends and her girlfriend had both ditched her and spent the day together; both keeping it a secret from her. But she certainly couldn't think of it. She didn't even know they knew each other! Did either of them know that she knew both of them? Surely there must be a logical explanation for how the two had met otherwise, but again, Blake couldn't think of it to save her life. And she certainly felt like she needed saving now.

She tossed and turned on her bed, squeezing a pillow to her chest, growing more frustrated by the moment. The only things she _could_ think up were just the absolute worst case scenarios. Could Yang actually be... cheating on her? With her own friend?! Knowingly or unknowingly, she didn't know which was worse. She hoped Weiss didn't know at least, she didn't want to be blindly furious at her too. She just kept spiraling down, thinking the absolute worst, and it frustrated her even more. She felt pathetic, sinking into this pit of jealousy, it made her think of...

Letting out an angry groan, she tossed her pillow across the room, sinking back into her bed to stare up at the ceiling, willing herself to calm down. Deep breaths. She tried to put the myriad of horrible thoughts out of her head, resolving to ask Yang about it after their upcoming dinner, see if she would explain herself when prodded; get her side of the story.

Reasonable resolutions aside, sleep didn't come easily that night.

* * *

 

Blake had mostly set her insecurities aside by the time Yang came to pick her up for dinner at her parent's house, admiring how she looked slightly dressed up for the occasion with a smile; a fiery orange button-up with a black vest under her riding jacket, along with slacks that hugged her toned legs just right. Which she definitely wasn't staring at.

"You look nice," she said, accepting the spare helmet Yang had with her, along with a quick kiss.

"You look better," Yang replied, making Blake blush as she felt her eyes give her a twice over admiringly.

Blake didn't think the simple purple dress she'd picked out for the evening would look anywhere near as good as Yang's ensemble, but accepted the compliment with a soft, "Thank you."

The evening went as well as she'd hoped after they'd arrived at her parent's place; both of them seemed to love Yang, as she'd known they would. They enjoyed a lovely meal her mother had cooked, conversing and getting to know each other all the while. By the time they left, they both seemed almost as smitten as Blake was, making her promise to bring Yang for another visit soon.

It wasn't until Yang was dropping her off back at her apartment that Blake felt her anxieties re-emerging.

"Did you want to umm... come up? Have something to drink with me?" she asked as she dismounted Yang's bike, shaking her long black hair out after removing her helmet.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Yang replied instantly, mimicking Blake in dismounting, removing her helmet, and shaking her hair free.

Walking up to her apartment in a semi-comfortable silence, the first thing Blake did after walking in the door was ask, "Tea or coffee?"

"What, no tequila?" Yang laughed at her own joke before answering, "Coffee, please."

After getting them both drinks, Blake joined Yang on her couch, sipping her tea as she thought about what she wanted to say.

"Is something wrong?" Yang beat her to it.

"I..." she was honestly surprised that Yang had picked up on it. She wasn't really sure why though; she'd always been good at reading her, "I was just..." she let out a sigh, feeling like she was being ridiculous, "curious, if it was still a secret where you went the other day."

Yang blinked, quirking a brow as she took a sip of her coffee. Her perplexed stare didn't make Blake feel any less ridiculous, "Well, yeah. Sorry, sworn to secrecy."

"By who?" Blake blurted out a bit abruptly, making Yang look at her all the more strangely.

"Also a secret... why're you so hung up on this?"

Blake fidgeted uncomfortably for a moment, clutching her cup in her hand, "I sort of... happened to see you, at the mall that day."

Yang blinked a few times in surprise, "Huh... I didn't see you there. You could've come said 'hi' you know."

"If that's the case, why did you both keep it a secret?" Blake asked in a huff.

"Well, because she asked me t-" Yang paused, brow furrowing in confusion again, "Wait, 'both'?"

"Yeah... the girl you were with, Weiss Schnee, right?" Blake set her cup down, crossing her arms, continuing when Yang nodded her head, "She's a friend of mine."

Yang's eyes went wide in surprise, "Wait, seriously? Wow, that's... such a huge coincidence."

"She never mentioned she was friends with you..."

"Well, to be fair, you've never mentioned her either," Yang pointed out, scratching her cheek with a laugh, "and we're not exactly 'friends' either..."

"Well, what are you then?" Blake asked, hoping that her girlfriend wouldn't pick up on the nervous anxiety she was feeling.

"Eh~, I think that'd fall under-"

"Yang, I swear, if you say 'secret'..."

"Sorry, sorry, but that's how it is," Yang said with a nervous, apologetic smile. Slowly, her expression turned more serious as she thought their whole talk over, "Blake, do you think I'm...?"

Blake sank into her seat, finding herself unable to look at Yang to give her an answer to the unspoken question; which was, in its own way, an answer. She couldn't bring herself to look, but wondered how Yang looked in that moment. Sad at Blake's doubt? Frustrated? Resigned? Upset at being caught? What she certainly didn't expect was the soft chuckling that slowly built into full-blown laughter.

"Yang!" Blake turned to find the blonde with her head thrown back, clutching her stomach as she laughed aloud, "I'm being serious!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Yang stuttered through her laughter, "It's just... this whole thing! It's too funny!"

"Not to me," Blake muttered, sinking back down, pouting angrily, "I just... would like if you told me..."

Calming herself, Yang hummed in thought, watching Blake carefully, "Well... you said you'd come to my sister's party, right?"

Blake stiffened for a moment, struck by uncertainty if she wanted to continue with that or not. After thinking it over though, she nodded her head slowly.

"G-Great!" Yang said, trying to hide how increasingly nervous she'd felt about Blake's silence, "Trust me, everything will make sense then, okay?"

Turning to face her properly again, Blake stared up into Yang's eyes for a moment. Gazing into the soft lilacs felt calming, she hadn't even realized how stiff she'd gotten until she felt the tension seeping from her body.

"Okay," she repeated, managing a smile as she leaned into Yang, pecking her lips before shifting to nuzzle against her neck.

"Sorry, for making you worry like this," Yang said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

Blake just let out a little hum of acknowledgement as she cuddled into Yang's arms. Part of her wanted to apologize too, but she didn't. She wanted to be absolutely sure what the truth was first...

* * *

 

Blake drove herself to Yang's house on Halloween Eve; her girlfriend saying she was too busy helping with party prep to be able to come get her. It was for the better really, she'd rather not have to ride Yang's bike in sheer witch costume she'd dressed up in; where would she even keep the hat? Birthday or not, she'd been assured that it was, in fact, still a _Halloween_ party. Apparently Yang's sister never missed an opportunity to dress up.

She could see the house almost a block away as she drove up, numerous decorations turning what would normally be an ordinary yard into a graveyard, crawling with skeletons, zombies, ghouls, and ghosts. There were enough cars lining the streets that she had to park a bit down the block, able to faintly hear the music and general noise of the party the moment she stepped out of her car. Walking down the street, she could see a few costumed guests mingling in the front, while others were arriving as she was. Including, once again, the _last_ person she expected.

She almost thought her eyes were playing tricks on her when she first focused in on what appeared to be some sort of undead nurse walking up to the house; that the white hair was just a wig. But the scar through her left eye, left uncovered by the make-up giving her pale skin an unnatural grey pallor, gave her away when they both arrived at the path up to the front door. It was actually pretty amusing, being able to discern Weiss' expression turning from suspicion, to confusion, to horror and embarrassment as she realized who the witch walking towards her was.

"Blake?! Wha-What are you- why are you here?!" Blake swore she could see Weiss blushing through her deathly make-up.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied with a shrug, "I was invited."

"By whom?!" Weiss practically shrieked.

"The same person as you, maybe?" Blake couldn't help keep a slight undercurrent of accusation from her tone.

Weiss didn't seem to notice, "Why would Ruby have invited you?!"

Blake frowned in confusion now. Ruby? Wait, wasn't that the name of Yang's-

"Weiss!" a happy cheer from the house drew both their attention, just before a red blur smacked right into Weiss. It took Blake a moment to identify it as a girl in what looked like a Little Red Riding Hood costume with her arms now firmly wrapped around Weiss, nuzzling their cheeks together, "I'm so happy you made it!"

If Blake thought she could see a blush through Weiss' make-up before, now it seemed like the pinkish glow radiating off her face had actually melted it right off. Eventually, the girl seemed to notice how stiff Weiss was, pulling back a bit to see her staring straight ahead rather than return her affections.

"Oh, hello," she said, turning to Blake, "didn't see you there umm... uh..." she narrowed her eyes on Blake, leaning away from Weiss while keeping her arms wrapped around her neck, "Do~... I know you? You're not a party crasher, are you?"

"What? Oh, no, I was invited by-"

"You made it!" another voice drew their attention back to the house.

Blake was fairly certain her face now matched Weiss' (who was still frozen in the girl's arms) when she saw Yang standing there, dressed in some unholy combination of a saloon girl and an actual cowboy she was certain was meant to throw her right into the second circle of Hell.

"Yang, you know her?"

"Yup! I told you I was inviting my girlfriend, right?" Yang replied, marching up to throw an arm around the witch.

"Oooooh! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Ruby, Yang's little sister!" Red Riding Hood introduced herself, holding one hand out to Blake; the other arm remaining looped around Weiss.

"Wait-" who finally stirred from her paralysis, " _Yang_ is your girlfriend?!"

"Hmm?" Ruby turned her attention back to the girl she was holding, "You know her, Weiss?"

"We're friends," Blake answered for her, shaking Ruby's hand.

"Seriously?!" she gasped, laughing as she resumed hugging Weiss with both arms, "That is such a coincidence!"

"And Weiss is your...?"

"Girlfriend!" Ruby declared, while Weiss turned her gaze down away from Blake, looking mortified.

"Hmm, you never even told me you were seeing anyone, Weiss..."

Ruby blinked, pouting, as she gave Weiss a squeeze, "Wha~t? You didn't tell your friends about me?"

"It's not like that!" Weiss said quickly, trying to reassure her. Blake thought she actually heard her _whimper_ when Ruby removed her arms from around her.

"I dunno Weiss, that's pretty hurtful..." she mumbled, cape fluttering as she turned and began to walk back into the house.

"Ruby? Ruby wait, please!" Weiss called, chasing after her, leaving Yang and Blake standing out on the walk.

"Are they going to be alright?" Blake wondered aloud.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, totally. Ruby's just teasin' her," Yang assured, "they'll probably be cuddling on the couch by the time we get inside."

"If you say so..."

"So," Yang started, "what'd I tell ya?"

"What?"

"About everything making sense?"

Blake blinked owlishly, still processing everything that she'd just learned. After thinking it over for a moment, she let out a laugh, shaking her head before looking at Yang, "My friend is dating my girlfriend's sister, and neither of us had any clue about the other... no wonder you laughed the other night."

"Right?!" Yang barked out another laugh herself in agreement.

Stepping closer, Blake leaned up, pressing a kiss against Yang's lips, "I'm sorry, for... you know."

Yang smiled at her a bit sadly, tipping her head down to return the peck, "Not gonna lie, I'm a bit hurt by the assumption," Blake shrank back a bit guiltily, quickly reassured by Yang's arms wrapping around her waist, "but it's all so ridiculous, I can't really hold it against you. I gotta ask though... why was _that_ the first place your mind went?"

Blake sighed, frustrated with herself, "I don't know... why all the secrecy?"

Yang just shrugged in response, "Y'got me. Like I told you, Weiss swore me to keep it all hush-hush, and well... I'd rather she not come after me with a sword or somethin'."

Blake laughed at the image, shaking her head, pulling from Yang's arms, taking one in her own, turning to walk up to the house, "She does seem to like keeping things... private. Honestly, I think one of the reasons I jumped to conclusions is just... I didn't even know she had any other friends!"

"Hah, tell me about it!" Yang said with another loud laugh, "How long've you even known her?"

"Hmm... little short of two years, I think?"

"Funny, that's about how long Ruby's known her," Yang mused.

"Everyone used to call her 'Ice Queen', it was only around then that she started making more of an effort to socialize at all," Blake recalled, "I wonder if maybe your sister had something to do with it?"

"Maybe," Yang hummed in thought, smiling at her sister as they entered the house.

Ruby was exactly where she'd predicted, cozied up on the couch with Weiss next to her; red cape wrapped around them both. Weiss was still somehow burning red through her greyish make-up, pointedly avoiding looking over at Blake as Yang led her over to a table piled high with food. Candy, mostly.

"So... what were you two doing at the mall the other day then? Something related to Ruby?" Blake asked, taking a plate that Yang passed to her.

"Ding-ding-ding!" Yang replied with a grin, "She's terrible at picking gifts out, and wanted help picking out a few last-minute things; in case whatever she'd already gotten wasn't enough."

"Would it have been?"

Yang sputtered, almost spitting out the mini-sandwich she'd grabbed from the platters, "Please, Ruby would've been happy with her just showing up; anything after that is gravy."

"Cute. So, what'd you end up helping her pick out?"

"Oh, this and that. Honestly, I barely even remember most of what I helped her with that day. I uh..." Yang trailed off, suddenly growing bashful, looking away from Blake, "I spent most of the day wishing I'd gotten to spend it with you instead," and now Blake was mirroring the blush on her girlfriend's cheeks, "Although..."

"Although?" Blake quirked a brow, curious at the scandalous tone Yang's voice had taken on.

"We~ll... you didn't hear this from me, but..." Blake leaned in when Yang motioned to her, whispering conspiratorially, "her _real_ gift is _under_ the nurse outfit..."

Blake pulled back, eyes wide, "You didn't!"

Yang snickered, grinning deviously, "Am I not a _wonderful_ big sister?"

"That's one word for it..."

She just kept snickering, eventually calming herself to lean in against Blake, whispering in her ear, "She also may not have been the only one to make a purchase in that particular store."

Blake's eyes went wide, her face burning red, turning to look at her girlfriend, unable to stop her eyes from flicking up and down, giving her a quick once over in that stupidly gorgeous western getup.

"Y-You're joking..."

Yang smirked smugly, "May~be!" she cooed, before taking Blake's hand in her own, pulling her away from the table, "Now c'mon, you've still gotta meet my dad!"

That topic switch could've given Blake whiplash as she was dragged through the mingling partygoers. She'd spent the last couple weeks so needlessly anxious, but at the end of it all, she could say for certain, life was _great._

And she really hoped she got to see what was under that costume.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, dumb idea. Just wrote it as kind of a break from something else I'm working on. Hopefully someone enjoyed it at least a little bit?


End file.
